The Edge of Night
by Kelekona8
Summary: In an instant the Williams family is shattered and Sarah and her two siblings have only each other. Their only hope of survival lies in the Underground. What happens when they attempt to build a new life there?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing Labyrinth fanfiction so I really want to know how I'm doing. Praise and constructive criticism are appreciated and adored; flames will be used to indulge my pyro tendencies. (A friend looks at me. "'Tendencies?!' You're a pyromaniac! You're beyond 'tendencies!'" Me: O:) (That's supposed to be an angel face.))

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or anything therein; I am just playing a little bit in their world. Please don't sue me, I'm a very poor college student and you really wouldn't get much from me anyway.

88888888

Sarah drug her eyelids open, blinking several times before her sight cleared. Her head hurt, and leaning it against the car window made it worse, but it felt like too much effort to lift it; there was something warm and wet on her face. There was a muffled noise, as if there was water in her ears; it was slowly clearing and the noise becoming clearer.

Screaming.

Her mind felt like it was moving at a snail's pace and it was hard to put things together.

Another thing registered; small hands shaking her; a voice calling her name in her ear.

"Sarah! Sarah! Wake up, Sarah!!!" The voice was full of terror and tears.

Whose voice was that? Her mind struggled to place it; it would be so much easier if that little girl wasn't screaming.

Her mind snapped out of its fog.

Isabella. Her four year old little half sister, Isabella. She was screaming; crying.

Toby. Her seven year old little half brother, Toby. He was shaking her and shouting her name; begging her to wake up.

She forced her head up, pain spiked through her skull; she nearly passed out, but she blinked it back and took deep breaths. She turned to Toby who was in tears, terror in his eyes.

"Sarah! You're awake!" He threw his arms around her.

Sarah weakly returned his embrace; she looked over his head at their younger sister, who was screaming and crying at the top of her lungs in her car seat. "Bella Isabella." Her voice was raspy and barely came out above a whisper as she called out her pet name for her sister; she didn't try to clear her throat, worried that it would disturb her head again, but she swallowed, licked her lips and took a deep breath. "Bella Isabella." Her voice was still raspy but it was louder and the scared little girl turned toward her, no longer screaming, though her face was still red and her eyes still full of tears. She looked at Sarah eyes wide. Sarah reached out a hand and placed it on the tiny one nearest to her on the car seat's arm. "It's gonna be ok, Bella, it's gonna be ok."

Her eyes were still wide and full of fear, but she seemed to be listening to Sarah.

The 22 year old reached down to her little brother and pulled him gently away from her so she could look in his eyes.

His eyes went even wider. "Sarah, you're hurt!" He reached up a hand to the right side of her face; the instant that his fingers touched it in the slightest she hissed and pulled away, inducing pain again.

Sarah grasped his hand and brought it down gently. "I'm fine, Toby." She knew that she was lying, but she had other more important things to deal with. She once again looked him in the eye. "Toby, I need you to be very brave for me ok?" He nodded his eyes still wide. "Now, can you try to unbuckle Isabella for me?" He nodded again and moved over to it as best he could in the wrecked interior of the car; he began working on the straps of his sister's car seat.

Sarah made sure he was preoccupied with that for the moment before she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned forward to the front seat to check on her father and stepmother. She felt her stomach drop out.

The steering wheel was jammed into her father's chest, his head flopped forward. She tentatively reached over and felt for a pulse. She kept her fingers there probably much longer than necessary, just not wanting to believe what she was feeling. She finally pulled her fingers away, closed her eyes and took a deep steadying breath before she turned to Karen. The door had been crushed into Karen; Sarah, with a sense of dread, knew what she was going to find before she placed her fingers against the older woman's neck. She clenched her teeth, forcing the tears back.

"They're not waking up are they?"

She turned at her brother's whispered voice in her ear; she gently pushed him back, doing her best to block the sight from her younger siblings. She opened her mouth to say something; then shut it again, taking in their wide, scared, but trusting eyes. How could this have happened? They had only been going out for a family evening. With Sarah graduating from college in the spring they were trying to get in as many get-togethers as possible before Sarah headed off to wherever it was she had to work after graduation. Christmas had been two days ago with all of them laughing around the Christmas tree watching as the youngest members of the family tore joyfully through their presents. They had just decided to go out ice skating at a small outdoor rink a few miles from their house; it was Sarah's favorite winter activity and it was Isabella's first time. They had been so happy. Then as they drove home…her dad must have hit a patch of ice or something; the next thing they knew they were spinning all over the road as he tried to regain control of the car; then there was the jarring stop and Sarah didn't remember anything else until she regained consciousness several minutes ago.

She continued to look at the two small children. Their entire world had been changed in just a second.

Sarah opened her mouth to say something again, but stopped when she heard a familiar noise that caused dread to settle into her gut; she looked toward the front of the car.

Orange flames licked along the hood of the car.

Sarah reached over and, after a small fight, forced Isabella's door open.

"Out, Toby. Get out." She kept her voice calm as possible as she more or less pushed her little brother out of the car; he complied as quickly as possible. Sarah grabbed Isabella out of her car seat and surged out of the car; she snatched up Toby's hand, he had stopped just outside the car, and pulled him along behind her as she moved as quickly as possible as far away from the car as possible. She heard the explosion behind her and felt the blast of heat; she dropped to the ground, covering the children with her body. She thought she was going to pass out for sure from the pain in her head and face; as it was she lost the contents of her stomach.

When she thought she could move without blacking out she rolled over so that she was off of Toby and Isabella both of whom got up. Sarah glanced around and noticed a tree next to them; she dragged herself over to it and forced herself into sitting position, her back against the trunk. She knew she wasn't going to be able to stand up again.

Isabella climbed into her lap pressing her left side into her sister's chest; Sarah drew her knees up and wrapped her right arm around her little sister so that she could hopefully keep as warm as possible. Toby crawled over to her left side and pressed as close to her as possible; Sarah wrapped that arm around her little brother holding him close as well.

Sarah felt utterly helpless. They were in the middle of nowhere with no buildings nearby and on an empty road. Their odds of being found were dangerously low and she could already feel her hold on consciousness slipping.

"Are we going to die?"

Sarah looked down at her brother's quietly posed question. Two pairs of eyes were watching her. These were her little brother and little sister, and as their big sister she was supposed to protect them.

She gritted her teeth. "No." She closed her eyes praying that, even though she was away from her mirror, they would hear her call. "Hoggle. Ludo. Sir Didymus. I need you."

There was relative silence.

Sarah felt her heart fall. They must not be able to answer her call away from a mirror. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears leaking out; stinging the injuries on the right side of her face. She begged whatever higher power might be listening that, whatever happened to her, her siblings would be alright.

"Sarah?"

88888888

Yes I am an evil author who is going to leave you with that. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews! They help a great deal to motivate me to write. Here's the next chapter; I hope that it isn't terrible. Happy New Year!

88888888

"Sarah?"

Sarah lifted her head; she had difficulty focusing her vision.

"My Lady? What has happened to thee?"

"Sawah? Sawah hurt?"

She felt a surge of hope; she squinted trying to see through the bleariness. "Hoggle? Sir Didymus? Ludo? Is that you?"

The fuzzy forms moved closer and the smallest one laid a paw on her arm. "Yes, my Lady."

She relaxed, a relieved smile spreading across her face. "Thank all that is good and holy."

"Sarah?"

Her eyes snapped open at the tiny voice; she looked down at Isabella's form.

"Who are they?" Her voice was nervous.

"These are my friends: Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus." She saw each of the fuzzy forms move in recognition of the introduction. "You guys, this is my little sister, Isabella and you probably remember Toby."

"These are the ones who helped you get me back in the Labyrinth?" Toby's voice was awe-filled.

Sarah had told him about wishing him away and then getting him back over the past summer; he had, much to her surprise, immediately forgiven her and was much more interested in learning more about the Labyrinth, its inhabitants and his and Sarah's adventure there.

"Yes they are."

"Uh, Sarah, what happened?"

She turned her head in the direction of the fuzzy blob that Hoggle's voice came from. "We were in a car accident." She gestured vaguely in the direction of where she was pretty sure the car was. She heard gasps.

"Sawah hurt." The big orange blob moved closer to her.

"I'm ok," she had a feeling she was about as far from ok as it was possible to be and still be relatively conscious, but didn't want to frighten the children; her mind was slipping further back into the fog again.

"Sarah, you're bleeding an' have a lot o' cuts on your face an' hands." Sarah could easily hear the worry in Hoggle's voice.

She blinked her eyes, trying to keep from closing them. "I'm ok for now." She gave him a meaningful look as best she could.

Hoggle seemed to realize her wish not to worry the children more than they already were.

"Sir Hoggle, we had best get them to safety and our Lady needs healing aid."

"Too many questions at those Above healin' places; we can't just take 'er there, look too suspicious; an' it'll take them too long to get here. Best take 'em back with us."

"Indeed," Sarah could just barely make out the nod of the tiny knight's head. "Sir Ludo, will you carry Lady Sarah?"

"Ludo help fwend Sawah."

The three blobs moved closer.

"Come small one, you need to get off your sister's lap." Sarah could tell that Sir Didymus was trying to keep his voice gentle.

She felt Isabella cling harder. "It's ok, Bella. He is really nice and will protect you. Go on with him."

The little girl reluctantly released her grip and climbed out of Sarah's lap.

The Hoggle blob had moved over to Toby, who was at ease with going with the dwarf, knowing about him and the others from Sarah's stories.

The big orange blob bent down and she felt herself being lifted up in furry arms.

"Careful with 'er, Ludo."

"Ludo careful," the gentle beast assured.

"Now all of you need to wish to go to the Underground with us," the fox knight told them.

Sarah, deciding to set the example so that they two younger children would feel more at ease, and because she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to remain conscious much longer, spoke first. "I wish to go to the Underground with Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Didymus."

Toby followed her example; Sarah could hear some excitement blending in with his worry.

Isabella did the same, though in a much quieter and frightened voice.

If asked later Sarah was sure she couldn't have ever described the sensation of being pulled into another world, especially in her current state of mind.

"Quick, let's get 'er to my 'ouse," Sarah heard Hoggle say, though it sounded almost far away.

She was struggling to keep her eyes open; they felt like lead weights had been attached to them and the soothing darkness was calling to her.

She was vaguely aware of the sensation of movement and the sound of a door being open; she thought that she could feel the heat of a fire. She heard a distant murmur of voices; then just barely registered that she had been set down on something soft.

She thought someone had touched her and that someone had said something, but the world was slipping away and she wasn't fighting unconsciousness very hard at this point, Toby and Isabella were safe and that was what mattered, plus she was so very tired and it took so much energy to stay awake.

The soothing darkness called to her, promising rest, and Sarah finally succumbed.

88888888

"You two stay 'ere with the little bits and Sarah; I'm goin' for help." Hoggle headed toward the door.

"Fear not, Sir Hoggle; Sir Ludo and I shall watch over our Lady and the young ones."

Hoggle made a vague sound of acknowledgement and headed out the door. He cautiously glanced around in the darkness; then headed off.

His house was just beyond the edge of the Goblin King's gardens, in which he worked. He moved away from the castle; toward a part of the Goblin city that Labyrinth runners never saw and headed through the streets, doing his best to go unnoticed. He stopped at the door of one house and knocked.

Several moments later the door was opened by a fae woman dressed in night clothes; she appeared to be of about middle age and carried herself with grace and authority.

Hoggle bowed his head respectfully to the woman. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Lady Ruth, but I really need yours and your 'usband's help."

She frowned worriedly. "What's wrong, Hoggle?" She let him inside.

"A friend of mine's hurt real bad. She needs your help."

She nodded, gesturing for him to sit on a couch in front of the fire; she headed up the stairs; she returned moments later followed by a fae man; both of them were now dressed in work clothes, she in a dress and shawl and he in trousers, a shirt and a vest; he carried a leather sack.

Hoggle stood and bowed his head respectfully to the man, as he had done to his wife.

"Good night, Hoggle; shall we go?"

Hoggle nodded and they headed out the door. "Thank you for your help Lady Ruth and Lord Hugh." They both waved off his thanks as the followed him through the streets.

When they reached the house Sir Didymus bowed to the pair greeting them with the same respect that Hoggle had shown them; Ludo greeted them with that respect as well, though not as eloquently.

Hoggle showed them to Sarah. "Here she is."

Hugh and Ruth immediately moved over to the bed and looked over the girl. Hugh gently moved his hand over her head and hands, inspecting each wound.

"She has several scrapes, a few other deeper lacerations with glass still lodged inside and possible skull fractures." Hugh closed his eyes, holding his hand over her eyes; then his eyes snapped back open and he cursed as he turned to Hoggle. "You did not say that she was human!"

Ruth was already rummaging around in the sack they had brought.

Hoggle looked down. "I didn't think; I'm sorry."

Hugh was biting back further curses. "I hate healing humans; they are so difficult and you can hardly use any magic with them." He sighed. "This is going to take a long time."

"Are you gonna make my sister better?"

Hugh and Ruth whipped around and the small voice to see a tiny girl with a little older boy; the two fae turned to Hoggle.

"Who are they?"

"Her siblings." He nodded to the woman in the bed.

Hugh let out a frustrated breath, looking to the ceiling. "Hoggle, who is this girl? I know that she is not from our world, that she is from the Aboveground; so who is she that you would bring her down here?"

The dwarf looked at his two comrades.

Toby was the one who spoke up. "She's mine and Isabella's big sister sister. Her name's Sarah."

88888888

I hope that I did ok. I wasn't sure about how to write how Hoggle speaks; I hope that I didn't completely botch it up.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know if anyone has any interest in this story still, but I am sorry about not updating it. I had major writer's block and my life became very busy after I graduated from college and joined the work force. I have worked on bits and pieces of this over the last couple of years and even have the scene where she and Jareth finally meet again mostly written. I hope that this chapter does not completely suck.

88888888

The Labyrinth had to quell the almost overwhelming joy and worry they felt.

She was back!

The One was back!

But they could also sense that she was badly hurt; this sent a wave of worry through them.

A tendril, a presence that the Labyrinth recognized as well as their own, sent a wordless question.

The Labyrinth, the moment they had sensed the tendril, had covered their reaction to her entirely and sent back a "nothing" and reassurance.

The Labyrinth could sense the presence's doubt.

They hated lying to their king, but she wasn't ready to meet him again.

Once the king's presence had withdrawn, the Labyrinth turned their attention to her.

She was sitting on the edge between life and death; they began to send strength and healing to her.

The Labyrinth refused to let her fall over the edge into death. They needed her. Their people needed her. Their king needed her, perhaps more than anyone else did.

88888888

Silence reigned in the room.

"Sarah?" Hugh's voice came out strangled. "_The_ Sarah? _Lady_ Sarah?"

Hoggle nodded, looking down, obviously not able to meet the healer's eyes.

Ruth gasped.

Hugh had to choke back his shock. His hands began to fly about; his wife's moving in tandem with his. "Then we had best get to work if we are to save her life."

The three Champions of the Lady of the Labyrinth breathed a sigh of relief.

88888888

Sarah was floating in blissful nothingness, such a relief from the pain, and she was being pulled further and further from the torment that she had left behind, she followed it without resistance.

It was as if a hand had grabbed her wrist and was gently but insistently pulling her back.

No, she did not want to go back there! There was pain back there! There was too much to deal with back there. Where she had been going was wonderful, beautiful and perfect. She did not want to go back to the hard, cold reality that she left.

_What about Isabella and Toby?_

She frowned. That voice, she had never heard it before, but at the same time it felt so familiar. No…the presence felt familiar. And Isabella and Toby…who were they? She thought hard. She knew that they were important, how she knew that she was unsure but she just knew it.

"_Tell us the story 'bout the Lab'rinth, Sarah." The towheaded boy looked up at her with pleading eyes._

"_Pease, Sawah," the tiny dark haired girl lisped._

That was all it took. All the memories rushed into her and it was a metaphorical shot of adrenaline. She immediately turned and latched onto the "hand" that was drawing her back.

_Good, Lady Sarah. Yes, they still need you._

She allowed herself to be drawn back. The pain began to slowly creep back until she would have been drowning in it had it not been for the presence that in essence kept her head above water. It felt like it was actually wrapping her in its embrace; comforting her, protecting her.

The pain seemed interminable; she wept in the essence's "arms"; taking what relief she could from it, which it gave freely and even more than she asked for.

Finally the pain began to recede and she began to drift again, though this time she could feel she was not going anywhere, just floating.

_Sleep, Lady Sarah, and heal. For we all need you._

Before she could question what it meant it gently pushed her into healing unconsciousness.

88888888

Hugh sighed in exhaustion as he slumped back in a chair. "I have done what I can. It is now up to her and time."

"Waddaya mean?" Hoggle asked.

He gestured to the woman on the bed. "I can do no more for her now. If she has the strength of will to fight then I believe she will live, if not…"

"She's strong 'nough," the dwarf said stubbornly.

The healer nodded. "Let us hope that she is…for all our sakes."

88888888

I am going to see what I can do about the next chapter but I am near clueless about how it is going to go. I think I might just start typing and see where it takes me. I hope you liked this chapter! If you are not completely pissed off at me for not updating please leave a review! Thank you for all the support!


End file.
